fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
DCPC01 / Transcript
This is the transcript for the first episode of Diverse Connections Pretty Cure! Narrator: Years later, the world has moved on and the Friend Connection is forgotten. Hamaki Town rises in Port Kyogo's place - and with it, an international boarding school of Diverse Connections. (Alexis belts a wide range of notes near the campus, and some students stop to clap. Roxanne, one of the spectating students, tries to hum the same range of notes to herself but stops before she forces some notes out and hurts her voice) Despite being a hub for students who differ from the norm one way or another, the evil that took the previous Pretty Cure haven't laid siege to the school so far. The students live free and proud of themselves, accepting their own differences and those of others. (Edith shakes her head after a group of girls ask her if they want to join their nail polish session) Everyone is free to like what they like and be who they are. (Ayanat struggles to explain a term she just used in conversation with a confused student) They can hide -'' (Intan forces out disapproval when a young student asks her if she likes his action figures) ''- Or help. (Fortuna explains some trigonometry to a student she's helping with studies) They can disapprove. (A student fails to tongue when practicing her flute part in a band piece, and Miyu corrects her with annoyance) But whatever they do that doesn't hurt others, they can do it - and a certain girl, despite having the disapproval of everyone, relishes in that freedom. (Enter Catherine doing Catherine things, or just plain ignoring some freshmen staring at her choice of uniform.) (The intro is over.) Catherine: Ugh. Why can’t all these people just leave me alone when I have art to draw? Not only am I having an art block, but I also have to move. (Sarcastically) I just love sharing my work with everyone when it’s not done. (A time lapse goes by. Catherine has little more on her page than a few shaded characters and a messed up, smoking pile of rubble. The protagonist is in tears, bruised and with nothing but a tiny metal rod in hand. There’s no dialogue, but Catherine knows that she’s facing her beloved mentor, who might just have moral beliefs the readers/protag haven’t known until now.) Catherine (thinking): I could have the mentor do this, yeah, that would - no, that might reveal the major plot too early. It might not be a bad idea to start hinting towards something bigger, however...Or I could have Solie say this. That would be - no, it’d be too cliche and out of character for her. Gah! Second Year Boy (slams into Catherine): Oh, s-sorry, I wasn’t paying attention to where I wa- a-a-a-a… I”M SORRY! PLEASE DON’T HURT ME!! Catherine: (scoffs) Ugh, just, whatever. (glaring) Now I have to erase this huge line across the page. At least I wasn’t inking this yet. Ugh. (Catherine proceeds to continue drawing, but the warning bell rings and all the students pick their garbage up, throw it away and swarm through the somewhat tiny doorways.) (Scene change: Hallways outside Catherine’s history classroom) (Catherine is just outside her classroom, ready to get started with learning about Nobunaga or another figure of the day. She imagines that the scuffles of lunchtime - stupid, stupid things - could almost not weigh anything. After all, there’s story inspirations to be found in history class. She continues to ignore a few freshmen staring at her choice of uniform. The student council president, going to the same class, notices at the freshmen and their confusion as well as Catherine’s obvious disdain.) Aikawa Chiyo: Excuse me, Catherine, is it? Could you explain to me please your choice of uniform? IS it not the school standard for girls to wear the uniform for their gender? I hope you’re aware of the disruption you just caused to the other students, and that your behaviour should change. Promptly. Well, enjoy your day. Catherine (rolls eyes): What’s her problem? Sounds like someone needs to pull that stick out of her -(Bell rings and interrupts Catherine) The freshmen stare because they’re new and most schools don’t do this. The others - teachers too - mostly don’t mind. Or maybe Aikawa’s campaign about the uniforms is working? That’s just crazy. (Catherine enters class, it ends, and all the other classes end for the day. The students are going back to their dorms, or out to town for a snack or something.) Catherine (stretching) (talking to herself): Great, I think I know how to finish this chapter now! But I’m going to need a quiet place to work on this, someplace where no one can bother me... (Soon enough, Catherine finds herself just where the beach would be. The sun shines overhead still as Catherine sits beneath a tree, hoping to draw in the shade. She can’t draw just yet, however.) ???: (unclear male voice 1) them find the lights? ??: (unclear male voice 2) I hope not. The unification project is going well here though - I’m sure we can unify this place. ???: (unclear male voice 1): True, but I think we need to be more concerned. If those lights are found, everything will be ruined. Catherine (Thinking): Lights? Unification Project? What the hell? Ugh, why do I have to actually care enough to go investigate? (Catherine follows the voices and finds herself hiding on a ledge as she sees two strange people? talking to each other) (Catherine has spied on the figures for long enough. She feels Hamaki isn’t entirely safe anymore. She starts to leave.) Catherine (to herself): That’s it. I need to call the police. Dammit, my phone is back at my dorm! I know a patrol isn’t far from here. I’ll go get them. (Catherine gets up and tries to leave -) (- But her footing slips and she slides down the ledge she was on! A loud scuffling noise and some grunts resounds as she falls.) ?? (Unclear Male Voice 2): What was that? ??? (Unclear Male Voice 1): Oh dear, it appears as though we’ve had an unwelcome visitor. Siji, you know we can’t let this become a problem, right? Siji: Yeah, you’re right Jedan. Shall I pursue them? Jedan: Yes, I have to go report this potential problem to Ena. Don’t let this situation get any more out of hand. (Jedan leaves the scene) Catherine: Ah crap, this isn’t good! I need to get out of here, fast! (Catherine begins to run despite her ankle throbbing. Her art stuff is in her hands, but honestly she had better things to worry about than her art stuff.) (Siji, being a bit stronger and not having an injured ankle, has no trouble catching up with her. As the chase continues, Catherine eventually turns into a dead end. With her ankle like this, she can’t even hope to climb the cliff wall despite many jagged holds sticking out from it.) Catherine: You have got to be kidding me! T-This can’t end like this! Com’on, think Catherine! How would Solie get out of this one? THINK! Siji: Ah, it looks like my luck still hasn’t run out. So, we have two ways we can do this: either you give up and this ends quickly with your life intact, or you can make it worse for yourself. Your choice, my friend~ Catherine: Friend? Yeah, right, only a complete moron would trust a word you’re saying! (Catherine begins to pick up rocks, flinging them at her pursuer. They aren’t doing much damage) Siji: (sighs) I was really hoping we could do this the easy way -, why do you humans have to be so stubborn? In the end you only destroy yourselves. I really didn’t want to have to bind you, but I suppose you aren’t giving me any other choice. Consider this my way of teaching you something. (Catherine continues trying to fight back. She picks up a rock, but then realizes it’s not a rock, but a purple compass. Her pursuer’s eyes grow wide as she holds it.) Siji: Friend, if you know what’s good for you, then please give me that compass! It’s not safe! Catherine (observing the compass): This little thing? Yeah, I’m not exactly feeling keen on giving you anything, no matter how much you claim to be a “friend”, I know better than that! (Suddenly, Catherine’s encounter with the president surfaces full blast in her mind. She screams with her mind’s voice, how she was free to be herself - her boys’ uniform wearing self.) (The compass lid pops open. The southern point of the compass rose glows a dark yet luminous purple, a ribbon of light swirling in all directions. The light knocks Siji away from his target. He yowls in pain.) Catherine: What the? Ugh, my head hurts now.. It’s like.. Like something is talking to me? I can’t understand it though. (The light ribbon grows ever larger until it’s enough to encloak all of Catherine’s person. She closes her eyes, taking a deep breath and embracing the purpley glow. She wanted to scream - but not in pain. She wanted to let this moron know how she felt and how she had the power to let him know so. She wanted to fight back for real) Catherine : "Lead the way! Pretty Cure, Direct Connection! (The ribbon dresses Catherine, circling around her in light. Catherine, rather than staying still, does her own routine of little jumps and spins in tandem with the swirling silk.) Cure Chaos: An endless cycle of change, grabbing hold of fate! Cure Chaos! Cure Chaos (initial shock after transforming): Wha, what is this? I feel so...free to move. That means I could possibly beat the crap out of this idiot! Yeah, I think I can get used to this! (The two begin fighting hand to hand.Cure Chaos realizes that she is pretty good at this naturally, and is even winning) (Thread-like chains of energy begin to fly out from Chaos’ wristbands, two per band. Siji dodges them with difficulty, rolling away in absolute shock.) Siji: Crap! This was NOT supposed to happen! How am I going to explain this to the others? It looks like my luck has run out. (Siji teleports away) Cure Chaos: Hey! I’m not finished! (She runs towards the spot where Siji teleported, but reverts to Catherine midway and falls over.) Catherine (begins getting up): Ugh, I still don’t know what that was about.. I suppose I should get heading back before things get more weird though. (walks back slowly, her ankle is still hurt) (Scene change) Siji: Ena? Ena, you won’t believe what I got into! The lights...they’ve materialized into compasses with the energies in Hamaki and a girl found them! She transformed and nearly killed me had I not teleported back here! I… (Siji is seriously out of breath.) Jedan: Crap, I shouldn’t have left him alone! I’m sorry Ena, I didn’t think something like this could happen. I was careless. (Turns to Ena, who then glows and becomes Student Council President Aikawa Chiyo) Aikawa: So, it’s begun? I suppose we’ll have to take things more seriously now. Find the compasses before anyone else gets to them! (Scene changes to a dorm room) Miyu (Looks out the window, sees Catherine): She seems pretty beat up. Hmm. Could it be those new students and the president, who have grudges against kids like me and her? Nah - I don’t even have time to think about these things. I have no time at all, but if they try to hurt someone or my headphones… Miyu: ... I guess I’ll do something. Episode end. Cue credits song. Category:Diverse Connections Pretty Cure! Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:User: Miyazaki11 Category:User: Techieberry38 Category:User: Eurovisionprecurefan Category:User: Cure Believe Category:User: curewolfy11 Category:User: FairySina Category:User: Cure Lucky Category:User: CureHibiki